Mayumi
Personality Mayumi is known to be cold- hearted and quiet, however she has a very short temper and can get aggy if you annoy her just enough. It’s very obvious when she doesn’t like you, she has an intimidating aura around her and she believes half of it is because she’s tall too. However, Mayumi is very soft inside as well. When she is alone with someone she really cares about she is much kinder but is not completely affectionate. Mayumi is also someone who gets jealous easily, but tries not to externally show it. Overall, she tends to hide her inner emotions. Abilities Bakus are Japanese supernatural beings that are said to devour dreams and nightmares. According to legend, they were created by the spare pieces that were left over when the gods finished creating all other animals. Mayumi's Abilities: A person who wakes up from a bad dream can call out to baku. A child having a nightmare in Japan will wake up and repeat three times, "Baku-san, come eat my dream." Legends say that the baku will come into the child's room and devour the bad dream, allowing the child to go back to sleep peacefully. However, calling the baku must be done sparingly, because if the baku remains hungry after eating one's nightmare, they may also devour their hopes and desires as well, leaving them to live an empty life. The baku can also be summoned for protection from bad dreams prior to falling asleep at night. Every night, Mayumi turns into her baku form and lurks the streets, listening and feelings the auras of people who go through unwanted dreams. She is able to turn into her glamour form from day she can also turn into her glamour form at night as well when needed. The amount of dreams consumed affect her glamour ability. During the day she stays in her glamour long enough because of the dreams she consumes the night before, if she doesn’t consume any dreams during the night she will not transform the next morning. Lack of dream consumption also affect her overall health and strength, so she must always consume at least 1000 dreams or more every night. However, because Mayumi works at the pub, this opened up a problem for her. Mayumi will be working mostly at night, have no fear! Bakus are able to eat daydreams as well. Although they are a tad bit less nutritious, if she consumes enough there is no health problems. With a consumption of at least 200- 800 daydreams, she won’t run into huge health problems and will overall be okay. But she won’t be able to stay in her glamour form as long, with daydreams she is able to be in her glamoured form for at least 6 hours, with regular night dreams she can stay for up to 12 hours in her glamour. Since Mayumi lives in an area with monsters she’s not all that worried about her appearances. How dreams are devoured: Dreams are aura spheres that can be seen by bakus. The baku will connect with the person’s mind and enter the person’s dream realm. From there, the baku is able to pick up whichever sphere the person is struggling with or going through and devour it. Night dreams auras range from blues to purple tones. While the daydreams range from yellows to red. To devour the dreams, tyje baku must also be in close proximity from the dream holder. Bakus cannot do dreams from long distances, hence why they must lurk the streets. If a dream is not delicious enough for the baku, or the dream holder has asked for too much help from baku, the monster will eat away all the life out of a person. Some dreams are not satiable enough, which us why bakus will rely on the entire soul of a human being. Eating entire human souls are much more powerful in nutrition, but Mayumi tends to hold back on eating too many. She is not as cruel as her ancestors were, however Mayumi will not hesitate to eat the entire soul if it is needed, or is starving. History Mayumi was born in a small town a few miles away from Shibuya in a forest type location. Her mother passed away after she was born due to her weak body. And so, Mayumi was raised with her father and her two older brothers. Mayumi’s family was from the lower class and did not make much money, her brothers were tired of living the life of the lower class and so they moved away to Tokyo to find a better lifestyle and get a better education, leaving Mayumi and her father back in their small town. Her father refused to leave the home filled with many memories and the home he and his wife worked so hard to earn. So leaving the home was out of question, he also refused to let Mayumi go into such a big city since she is much younger than her brothers. However, Mayumi never complained, she didn’t want to make things harder than they already were. During that time, her father was a mechanic but business was very slow, so he decided to quit that job and opened a bakery beside their home instead of the auto shop he created. Mayumi helped out a lot, during that time. It wasn’t widely popular but they had quite a handful of customers. Mayumi’s father would also sometimes perform in the bakery to entertain those who ate there, this inspired Mayumi to begin music as well. She learned the guitar and worked hard to get better so she can perform like her dad. Which she eventually did, at the age of 13 her music abilities improved and she would play the guitar and even sang at times. At the bakery is where she met her friend Yui, she was one of the only friends Mayumi had in her lifetime. During this time however, she started to develop more than friendship feelings for her friend Yui. She wasn’t sure what this feeling was but she found Yui to be very pretty and really liked how affectionate she was to Mayumi. She discovered that these feelings for Yui was love, she was in love with Yui. Of course, she hid these feelings and tried to act as if nothing is happening to not worry Yui. Mayumi was a very stoic person anyways so she didn’t really show it at all. And they remained friends for a long time. But Yui was the reason why she suddenly felt more attracted to girls,. Time passed and Mayumi was soon 18 years old, her love for music grew over time and because of that she also started to juggle learning the saxophone, she wanted to become a jazz artist, but her small village was not enough, she wanted to travel to America and play like the American artists she heard growing up. She told her father, though her father did not let her at first, he didn’t want his only daughter to leave him. However, he started to see how Mayumi really wanted this, and decided it was best to let her bloom and spread her wings. During this time, she was also learning English to better herself and be able to survive in America with no language barrier. And so, with a final goodbye Mayumi was on her way to America. During this time she also started to understand her glamour powers, but luckily she found that consuming more dreams from humans gave her more ability to stay in a human form. So she would consume the dreams of the humans boarding the ship she was soon to board in. Mayumi planned to confess to Yui before sue boarded the ship. It made her heart skip a beat seeing Yui just smile kindly after. “... I like you, I’ve liked you for the longest time. I will never forget you, so I hope you do not forget me as well… Even if you do not return my feelings.” And that was the day Mayumi received her first ever kiss, from her first love. A small innocent peck, but held a lot of affection. Yui shared the same feelings, but even she was not aware either until they had grown up and understood what love was. With a bittersweet goodbye, Mayumi was off to America. ' '''After a long boat trip through the seas, Mayumi made it to New Orleans. Everything was so new and amazing to her, she has never seen such a bustling city like New Orleans. She was so happy, with guitar resting on her back and a bag of clothing she was finally in New Orleans. Amazed at the difference between such a beautiful city and her much smaller village. The fashion was so beautiful and there were many attractive faces around her. She was overwhelmed by it all,it felt surreal being in America. She could not wait to send a postcard to her father. At first Mayumi struggled to find a solid job anywhere, so she had to make due with performing on the street for a crowd, she would earn quite a good amount of money. However, Mayumi did have money saved from when she was smaller to which she was able to convert to buy her small apartment in a place called Pinelight, where she was able to stay in her unglamour'd form as long as she wanted. She also got a part time job in a mechanics shop, she learned a bit from her father throughout her childhood so she was able to learn more about fixing client’s cars. Although the pay was not the most extraordinary, she earned enough to buy her necessities and her baby Suzi. A black motorcycle she uses to travel around town, she preferred something sleek and more free than a car. She also believed Suzi was the prettiest motorcycle to exist. So she takes very good care of it As time passed, she found a bar that was reopening near Pinelight, she took this as an opportunity to find a job where she can show her love for music. This is where her dream of becoming an artist can begin. '''Likes & Dislikes' Likes * Suzi <3 (her motorcycle) * Making music * Privacy * She loves small anything… (you didn’t hear that from me though..shh) * Baby animals * Night rides Dislikes * Sour flavors * Coffee * Nosy people * Bland food * Bad mannered people Trivia * She owns a black motorcycle named Suzi and treats it like her precious baby. * People smaller than her are her weakness, she finds them adorable but she has learned to hold back that weakness to avoid externally gushing loudly. * Her favorite instrument that she started playing when she was young was the guitar. She believes the guitar was her lucky charm and brought her here to New Orleans and helped her musical career bloom. * Doesn’t like horror movies but pretends to like them to look “cool and tough” * Loves western music, western music is what inspired her to start singing and create music. * Learned guitar first. * Goes to the park during her breaks to sing and play guitar to the animals in a hidden place. * Has a collection of baby animal plush keychains that she hangs on her motorcycle keys. * Wishes she could have a pet cat, but her apartment won’t let her. * Her first kiss happened when she was 18, with her best friend Yui before she left to New Orleans. It was a clumsy kiss but a nice memory. * Mayumi doesn’t usually wear a helmet because she likes to feel the wind in her hair. * Mayumi doesn’t like to show her guitar skills often, she rather show her saxophone skills since that is more popular Category:La'Lune Staff